Frozen Winter
by AngelicTrinity
Summary: Fanfic of Fragments of Chaldea AU. Based off of Fragment 36. Marina struggled to control her emotions in the wake of her friend Gabrielle Rutherford's brutal and humiliating defeat in front of all of Chaldea. Unfortunately her failure to do so leads to consequences that no one saw coming.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fate Grand Order or Fragments of Chaldea. That honour goes both to Type-Moon and GhostXavier. I do, however, own the OC starring in this: Marina!. Also, this story is about an OC I made up and therefore should not be considered canon at all.**

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

By the time Marina realized what she had done, it was too late.

Encased in a giant frozen crystal was the Furniture Department's Supervisor, Valeria Delaqua. Despite the intimidating figure of the red haired woman that could easily break ANYONE's neck with just the use of one arm or a well aimed kick, even she didn't look so menacing in a frozen block of ice.

The dark haired girl stared at the ice crystal in dazedly before softly cursing to herself. All it had taken was several seconds. One second to lose all self-control and the next few for her powers to completely escape her grasp and do... _that._

She hadn't meant to do freeze the Superior, but she didn't regret it either. She didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

Marina took a step back and observed the Supervisor's face with clinical interest. After what had... happened a few days ago, she and everyone else in Chaldea knew that Delaqua was a woman who was not so easily intimidated by anything or anyone, confident in her abilities to fight back if the occasion called for it. But even the woman who was at home when it came to anything related to physical fighting seemed unsettled at the idea of being frozen alive.

Alright, more than unsettled. Delaqua's expression had been frozen into one of sheer terror and Marina knew from experience that the former was currently aware of everything that was going on despite most of her senses being obstructed by solidified water.

Marina pitied Delaqua in her current state. But if she was honest with herself, she couldn't bring herself to feel truly sorry or motivated to free the red head imprisoned in the ice.

Not after what she and Kiyohime had done to Gabby.

Marina felt a painful sensation similar to frost bite in her hands and she looked down in resignation, though she didn't need to. She recognized the biting sensation. At some point when she was observing Delaqua's current state, her hands had curled into themselves to form tightly clenched fists. Tightly clenched fists that were being crystalized into ice because even Marina was not completely immune to ending up frozen herself. Even if she could break out on her own, she would prefer not having to go through all the trouble.

Taking a deep breath, Marina closed her eyes as she exhaled, forcing herself to calm down before she did even more damage. She flexed her fingers to rid them of the ice forming. She had no desire whatsoever to end up like Delaqua and she could hardly call for help for the woman if she was encased in an ice crystal herself.

And yet-

 _'Though would leaving her here like this be such a bad thing?'_ Marina eyed the frozen employee, anger creeping into her thoughts and flooding her entire body as the powerful emotion took over her and refused to let go. Despite several days passing since the incident, her anger was just as strong as it had been since that day. Or to be more accurate, her anger had been simmering before it had completely boiled over into an icy explosion that had touched everything and everyone in striking distance with the exception of herself. _'I wouldn't leave her like this forever, but maybe a few days? I managed it, so it shouldn't be a problem for someone like her.'_

It was tempting. It was oh so tempting. To just turn away and let Delaqua stay like she was for a short period of time and stew in the frozen cage. Marina knew from experience that the woman was physically okay and would come to no harm as long as no one decided to come along and hit the ice with a sledgehammer or something similar.

But-

She also knew that leaving the woman like this was wrong, despite how much she came to hate her in a short amount of time. As elementary teachers would tell their students, two wrongs did not make a right and hurting Delaqua or trying to get back at her wouldn't erase what had happened. Wouldn't make things better no matter how much that small voice of vengeance in her head encouraged her to just abandon the supervisor and pretend she hadn't seen her when someone eventually noticed that she was missing.

And once it came to light what had Marina had done, she knew that Gabby would be sad. Sad and disappointed in her and the very thought of that made her grimace.

Marina envied her friend. To easily let go of delivering vengeance on the people who took things too far even if they deserved every horrible thing that could happen to them. It was a concept that Marina was both proud and frustrated of.

God she hated emotions. They made her life hell. Normal people had no idea just how good they had it.

Feeling much older than her actual age, Marina released a long sigh for the second time and turned away from the icy prison to go and report what had happened to Gudao or Romani. If she was going to help Delaqua, she needed to do it ASAP. The red head was in no danger, but Marina knew that being frozen alive was not a pleasant experience. She had gone through it herself several times when she was younger, having had practically NO control over the ice compared to her semi-decent control today.

But it turned out that she didn't need to call the others for aid.

When Marina looked up at the doorway that led out from the Furniture Department into the hallways, she found herself face to face with the Security Department/Peacekeepers/Whatever they called themselves. Despite keeping to herself, with the exception of Gabby and perhaps others she knew by extension through the former, she recognized all of the Servants that were either gaping at her or wearing grim expressions. Spear heading the group was Scathach, her own expression and emotions unreadable as she stared at Marina, red eyes meeting chocolate brown.

Marina blinked. While this certainly saved her the trouble of trying to cross the room without falling on her face since the floor was completely frozen over as well, what were they doing here? As far as she knew, they only intervened in situations where Servants got rowdy and were in danger of wrecking a hallway or destroying Chaldea completely because they had a grudge with one person or another.

After a staring contest that felt like it had lasted an eternity, the woman who had trained many of the greatest Irish heroes of all time let out a sigh akin to exasperation.

"Marina?" Scathach said flatly. "Do you have an explanation for why the hallway outside is completely frozen and ice keeps spreading throughout the entire sector?"

Marina stared at the former immortal. She knew that losing control resulted in whatever room she was in being frozen over, but the ice was still spreading? What...?

She scrambled towards the door, slipping a few times on the frozen ground before she made it towards the entrance. Using the doorway as support after she fell over for a seventh time, she looked into the hallway.

Just as Scathach had said, the entire hallway was frozen solid and she though she couldn't see it, she heard the crackling sound of her ice abilities echoing from further down as it continued to spread. What the Lancer had failed to mention was that it just wasn't the hallway that was frozen solid. There were several blocks of ice similar to the one trapping Delaqua and Marina knew that the Furniture Supervisor had not been the only one caught in the crossfire.

Marina brought a hand to her face and groaned. She summed up the situation perfectly with a word.

"Shit."

* * *

 **And I'm done! It took me the early hours, sleep in between, and then the rest of the day in the spare moments that I had to write and edit this.**

 **Just so you know, this story was inspired and driven by Fragment 36 in GhostXavier's Fragments of Chaldea. You know the one that had so many diverse responses to what happened? I decided that I wanted to write a fic based off of it in regards to how I personally felt about the No Holds Beat down Gabby endured in the latest update as well as the outcome. Many people had different opinions and while I would be on Team Gabby, I wanted to explore some of the other opinions that other Reviewers had. A bit. In turn, I decided to project how other reviewers felt... universe wise.**

 **Some think Kiyohime and Delaqua went too far. Some scorn Gabby for not quitting and think she brought it on herself. And the last group thinks it's everyone's fault- The former two for thinking up the idea and making it a public spectacle and Gabby not quitting when she had the chance. So what do you think?**

 **Also I was thinking... I'm thinking of five OCs from you guys that you want to see in this story. First come, first serve. They can either be a character you made up or they could be YOU (and I don't even have to know) as long as you give them strengths and faults. Also, mix it up. Have some OCs be firmly on Kiyohime and Supervisor Delaqua's side, have people side with Gabby, have others not pick a side and all and state that everyone was responsible for the outcome. I can't wait to see what characters you come up with.**

 **I hope that Delaqua does not come off as evil in this. As of now, this story is told in third person limited omniscience so we're mostly seeing this from Marina's point of view. Struggling to reconcile the rationale and emotional side, but coming into conflict due to her friendship with Gabby.**

 **Character chart**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **Height:**

 **Weight:**

 **Eye colour:**

 **Hair Colour:**

 **Skin Colour:**

 **Nationality:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Type of Expertise in Chaldea: Mage, Non-Mage, ect. (Basically pick a department)**

 **Abilities: (If they have any)**

 **Skills:**

 **Personality:**

 **Bio:**

 **...And basically anything else you can think of.**

 **So yes, I guess this is all I have to say...**

 **Other than please review!**


End file.
